Bella se aburre
by ChocolateFrogs98
Summary: Como dice el título, Bella se aburre. Y hay varios móviles cerca. Pero Bella es buena chica, no va a hacer nada, ¿verdad? ¡Mentira! One-shot (en realidad una tontería) situado antes de Amanecer.


**Porque a veces se me va la olla y necesito que alguien lea mis paranoias.**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni nada que podáis reconocer es mío.**

Bella sonrió contra los labios de Edward. Siempre se ponía más feliz cuando se besaban, y Edward cada vez aceptaba arriesgarse más a perder el control (aunque Bella le repitiese miles de veces que no iba a hacerle daño).

— Emmet —gruñó de repente Edward, separándose de Bella y fulminando la puerta con la mirada.

Llamaron a la puerta— Eddie-boy —canturreó Emmet—, Esme dice que tiene la comida lista para tu humana.

«_Porque Belly-bells necesita comer algo que no sean tus labios… u otras partes de tu cuerpo. No sé si me entiendes, Eddie-boy. Aunque estoy seguro de que a Bella le encantaría_» añadió en sus pensamientos.

Con un rugido Edward se abalanzó sobre su hermano y los dos se perdieron escaleras abajo con una asombrosa facilidad. Bella suspiró y se levantó de la gran cama de matrimonio que su prometido había instalado solo para ella. Se fijó entonces en que Edward se había dejado su pequeño móvil negro en la mesilla de noche y lo cogió para dárselo cuando volviera.

Una vez abajo se encontró con que no había nadie, tan solo un agujero enorme en la ventana, la puerta abierta y ¡Oh! Una nota de Alice en la mesa del comedor.

_Bella, hemos ido a detener a Edward para que no mate a Emmet. Cuando leas esto seguramente estaremos cerca de Seattle. Volveremos en media hora, cuando logremos alcanzarlos, detenerlos y Edward y Emmet tengan un combate de lucha (que Edward ganará) para descargar tensiones. Podrías aprovechar para comer._

_Alice._

Bella no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Emmet llevaba semanas burlándose de Edward y ya había llegado el día en el que el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos no pudiese más.

Bella tan solo había esperado que eso hubiese pasado cuando estaba durmiendo.

En la mesa de la cocina la esperaba un plato de espaguetis con tomate, y también había el móvil negro que Bella estaba segura de que pertenecía a Esme. Sintiendo curiosidad la joven humana deambuló por la casa para saber si todos los Cullen se habían dejado sus teléfonos móviles.

Así era.

Bella sonrió malévolamente cuando una idea le vino a la mente.

*.*.*.*.*

La familia Cullen estaba tranquila en su casa. Esme y Carlise se besaban en el jardín, Rosalie y Jasper jugaban al ajedrez, Alice miraba tiendas de ropa por internet y Edward y Emmet estaban jugando a un videojuego de coches.

— ¡Caparazón rojo no! —protestó Emmet— ¡Ya llevo seis seguidos!

— Si no te hubieras librado de todos esos plátanos… —sonrió Edward, contento porque iba primero.

Alice, sentada en el sillón, rodó los ojos al ver venir otra pelea.

De repente, Edward sintió como le vibraba el bolsillo.

— _Shut up, and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me?_

Emmet se rio entre dientes ante la cara perpleja de su hermano, que se sacaba el móvil del bolsillo.

— ¿Has sido tú? —se giró para mirarle con furia.

— _Shut up, and sleep with me. Come on, uh-uh, and sleep with me. Shut up, and sl-_

— No —Emmet sacudió la cabeza, riendo—. Pero es una gran idea.

— ¿Bella? —descolgó Edward vacilante.

— ¡Hey, Edward! —contestó su prometida alegremente— Justo ahora me iba a ir a la cama y pen- ¿Por qué Emmet se está partiendo de risa?

Y es que Emmet estaba recostado contra el sofá, riéndose a carcajadas, mientras Alice se cubría la boca para no reír. Jasper y Rosalie habían parado su partida de ajedrez para mirar la curiosa escena y Carlise y Esme entraron por la puerta atraídos por el ruido.

— ¿Qué era esa música tan basta? —le preguntó Esme a Rosalie, que era la que parecía más entera.

— El politono de Edward —contestó la rubia.

— Emmet se estaba riendo de la música que me ha puesto que suene cuando llames —respondió Edward rodando los ojos.

— Oh —todos podían oír la diversión en el tono de Bella—. No ha sido Emmet —declaró—, fui yo.

Y eso causó que Emmet aullara de risa y Alice y Rosalie estallaran en carcajadas.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Edward con voz estrangulada.

— Ajá —rio Bella—. Pensé que era una canción que nos pegaba mucho.

Edward se pinchó el puente de la nariz— Bella… —dijo.

Las carcajadas de la morena resonaron por todo el comedor— Bueno, Eddie, mejor me voy ya a la cama. ¡Buenas noches!

Y colgó.

Emmet y Jasper se pasaron el resto del día canturreando la canción.

*.*.*.*.*

Edward estaba expresando sus sentimientos en su piano (la mayoría eran notas dulces porque estaba pensando en Bella), Emmet intentaba convencer a Jasper para que le diera una revancha del combate de la noche anterior, Alice y Rosalie charlaban sobre los vestidos de una revista que tenían entre las dos y Esme se había ido a visitar a Carlise al hospital.

— _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_ —sonó el teléfono de Alice—. _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

— No había visto esto —dijo Alice, sorprendida.

— _You can brush my hair, undress me everywh-_ —la música se detuvo cuando Alice descolgó.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó con su típico tono alegre.

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TIRAR TODA MI ROPA, ALICE CULLEN? —chilló Bella.

— Bueno… ¡tú has cambiado mi politono por una canción hortera que detesto con toda mi alma! ¡Y no sé cómo se cambian de nuevo estas cosas! ¿Cuándo has tenido tú acceso a mi móvil?

— ¡Eso no importa! —dijo Bella— ¡Y no te me desvíes de tema! ¿Qué. Has. Hecho. Con. Mi. Ropa?

— Ahora está en un lugar mejor —dijo Alice— Ahora, ¡ven aquí y sácame esta estúpida canción!

— ¡No hasta que me digas dónde está mi ropa! —respondió Bella petulantemente— ¡Y dile a Emmet que pare de reírse!

El grandullón tan solo se rio con más ganas.

Edward, sonriendo, dejó que sus dedos siguieran volando por las notas.

— ¡Edward! —le chilló Alice— ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Deja de tocar esa estúpida canción!

*.*.*.*.*

Fue un par de días después, cuando Alice y Bella estaban de compras, que sucedió la siguiente llamada. Emmet ya había empezado a estar muy atento a los móviles y siempre que veía el móvil de alguien de su familia se aseguraba de que no estuviese en silencio o vibración, más bien a todo volumen.

Los tres chicos "adolescentes" estaban en el sofá viendo la tele, Rosalie estaba arreglando el Jeep de Emmet en el garaje (ya que el tonto vampiro había decidido que era buena idea echar una carrera en medio del bosque, sin importarle que hubiesen árboles por en medio), Carlise fingía leer una revista de nuevos descubrimientos científicos pero en realidad estaba leyendo _El Diario de Bridget Jones_, y Esme diseñaba un plano para una casa en Finlandia.

Entonces el móvil de Jasper (que el vampiro llevaba en su bolsillo) rompió esa aura de paz y tranquilidad.

— _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_.

Emmet y Edward no pudieron evitar reír, hasta Carlise y Esme tuvieron que luchar contra las carcajadas.

— _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena. ¡Eeeeeeeh, macarena!_

— ¡Aaay! —cantaron Edward y Emmet a coro.

Nadie se sorprendió cuando, al sacar Jasper su móvil, el nombre de Bella (bueno, en realidad PrincesaBellaPreciosaXOXO) brillaba en la pantalla.

— Umm… ¿Va todo bien, Bella? —preguntó Jasper a la vez que apartaba a su hermano (que intentaba alcanzar el teléfono para poder hablar con su amada).

— ¿Dónde tiene el botón de apagado? —le preguntó Bella como si le estuviera preguntando la clave para detener una bomba.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Jasper, aún más confundido.

— ¿Dónde tiene el b-? —empezó a repetir Bella.

—… y chaquetas, y pantalones, y sandalias, y faldas, y sudaderas, y blusas, y bolsos, y gafas, y bufandas —Jasper pudo oír la voz de su Alice a toda velocidad entre el barullo de la gente—. Y, ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Tienen un abridor de cartas! ¡Y una barbacoa! ¡Y lavadoras! Adksjas ¡Mira esos armarios!

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué está pasando? —Jasper empezaba a preocuparse.

— Puede que la haya metido en un Walmart —dijo Bella— ¡Yo solo quería parar a comprar un zumo que venden aquí! Al principio creía que le iba a dar un infarto, pero entonces…

— ¡Tienen casitas para perro por solo 50 dólares! —gritó Alice emocionada.

Jasper soltó un suspiro— ¿Puedes pasármela, por favor?

Bella estaba muy feliz de obedecer. Cinco minutos después una muy disgustada Alice la sacaba de ese "antro infernal para la gente pobre".

*.*.*.*.*

Era una tarde tranquila en casa de los Cullen, excepto por un pequeño detalle. Bella se había ido a la reserva de la Push para visitar a uno de sus amigos licántropos (bueno, en verdad al único al que le caía más o menos bien a la familia), Seth Clearwater.

— ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¡Son muy volátiles! Y además deben de estar enfadados por lo de Jake… no tendría que haberla dejado ir —iba diciendo Edward.

— ¡Tío! —le llamó Emmet— Me estás empezando a marear con tanto paseo. Y, además, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora mismo, ¿no? Ves a cazar un rato si quieres. O ponte a tocar el piano, lo que sea. ¡Pero estate quieto!

— Estoy con Emmet —intervino Alice sin apartar la vista de la pantalla donde estaba jugando a matar zombis con Jasper y Emmet— No le va a pasar nada malo.

— No puedes ver eso —le recordó Edward.

Alice hizo una mueca— Bella estará b-

— _D-D-D-D-Doctor. 9-1-1. What's the problem? She's breaking my heart for fun. So whatcha gonna do? I need a cure. Oh y-_

Era el móvil de un sorprendido Carlise, que se disculpó con la mirada a Rosalie por tener que abandonar su partida de damas. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo, sin sorprenderse de que fuera Bella (Best Daughter EVER), aunque preguntándose cuando había tenido acceso la novia de su hijo a su teléfono.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntó preocupado.

— ¡Carlise! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —rogó Bella.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó.

La mirada de Edward (bueno, y de toda la familia) se había fijado en el vampiro patriarca. Carlise pudo ver como su hijo estaba haciendo todo lo posible en su poder para no abalanzarse sobre el teléfono.

— Necesito que me vayas a buscar a la línea de frontera con un botiquín —dijo Bella causando el pandemónium entre su tranquila familia.

Carlise se levantó de inmediato— ¡Emmet, detenle! —gritó.

Jasper y Emmet se lanzaron encimad e Edward como jugadores de rugby profesionales. Jasper placó a su hermano y Emmet los lanzó a los dos contra la mesa del comedor que Esme tenía tanto aprecio.

Mientras tanto Carlise ya estaba bajando de su despacho con el botiquín mientras Alice iba encendiendo el coche.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó logrando no hacer una mueca ante el rápido arranque de Alice que sabía que estaba destrozando las ruedas de su Mercedes.

— Bueno… puede que me haya metido en una pelea con una mujer-loba.

— ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

— ¡Se había comido el último _Kit-kat_! —dijo Bella.

— Pues ahora Edward no te va a dejar fuera de su vista en meses —dijo Alice lo suficientemente alto como para que Bella pudiera oírlo al otro lado de la línea.

— Quizás debería haberte preguntado antes si estabas solo —cayó Bella.

Carlise rio— Habría sido más inteligente. Por cierto, bonita canción.

Bella también rio.

*.*.*.*.*

Esme, Renée y Alice se habían llevado a Bella para una prueba de vestidos de novia. Bella había protestado a más no poder, pero el poder de esas tres mujeres era demasiado fuerte, y se había visto obligada a ir.

Edward y sus dos hermanos acababan de volver de una extensa partida de paintball. Emmet, tan solo entrar, se fue hacia Rosalie con intento de darle un beso a modo de saludo.

— A mí no te me acercas lleno de pintura —le dijo Rosalie levantando una mano para detenerle—. Vete a la ducha, anda.

— ¿No me acompañarás? —preguntó Emmet haciendo un puchero.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza— Ayer volviste a destrozar el Jeep, me tuve que pasar horas reparándolo la última vez. Así que hoy te aguantas.

Edward soltó un suspiro de agradecimiento.

Emmet estaba haciendo su camino (muy lentamente en caso de que su Rosie cambiase de opinión) hacia la ducha del segundo piso, cuando de repente sonó el móvil de Rosalie.

— _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? __Why ca-_

Edward, Jasper y Emmet echaron a reír mientras que Rosalie tan solo rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento de la humana. Sin embargo se preguntó cuando había podido cambiar su politono sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Era hábil, eso tenía que admitirlo.

El nombre que brillaba en la pantalla era el de Enelfondomequieres y Rosalie no pudo evitar un resoplido. Se preguntó por qué no había cambiado el nombre en los móviles de Edward y Alice, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que era porque ellos dos la llamaban a menudo y se habrían dado cuenta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —fue su respuesta en el teléfono.

— ¡Se han vuelto locas! —chilló Bella— ¡No paran de sacarme vestidos, y velos, y zapatos y…! ¡Necesito que alguien las pare!

Rosalie se mordió el labio para no sonreír— ¿Y por qué me llamas a mí?

— ¡Tu das miedo! —exclamó Bella— Necesito tu malhumor para que las mantengas a raya.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y colgó.

Sin embargo decidió que su mejor opción era ir a ayudar a Bella, cualquier cosa antes de quedarse con estos tres idiotas que rodaban por el suelo de la risa.

*.*.*.*.*

— Cuando por fin me case con Bella no voy a tener que esperarme a que acabe de cenar y su padre se vaya a dormir —refunfuñó Edward.

— ¿Estás hablando tu solo? —se rio Emmet.

Edward le ignoró y subió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

— Este chico cada vez está peor —le dijo a Jasper—. Necesita un buen polvo.

Jasper se rio disimuladamente— Suerte que ahora está Bella para dárselo.

— Si Edward deja de ser un mojigato, claro —añadió Emmet.

— ¡Puedo oíros! —les recordó Edward desde su habitación.

Emmet rodó los ojos— ¡Claro que puedes oírnos! ¡Eres un maldito vampiro! ¡Puedo oír hasta el caracol que se come las plantas de Esme!

— ¡Mis plantas! —exclamó Esme.

La vampiresa de pelo caramelo se estaba levantando para espantar a cualquier caracol que se hubiese atrevido a atacar sus plantas cuando le sonó el móvil.

— '_Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and for-_

Esme sacó el móvil con cuidado y lo miró emocionada. Se le escapó un resoplido al ver quién la llamaba; La preferida de Esme.

— Hola, Bella.

— ¡Esme! Llamaba para decirte que a Charlie le ha encantado el pollo. Sí, ahora me está pidiendo que se lo haga más a menudo… y yo que creía que le encantaba mi lasaña.

Esme rio— ¿Y a ti te ha gustado?

— Oh, estaban deliciosos —dijo Bella—. Definitivamente te pediré que me los vuelvas a hacer un día de estos.

Esme sonrió, halagada, y se llevó una mano al pecho cuando al girarse estaba Edward mirándola con una mirada de cachorrito para que le diera el móvil. Esme le rodó los ojos a su hijo y le dio una colleja al salir de la cocina.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué todos los demás tenemos canciones cutres y Esme tiene una bonita y Disney —Alice preguntó en el teléfono que le había robado a Esme con un hábil movimiento.

Bella rio— Porque Esme es la que me hace la comida cuando vengo aquí y no soy idiota.

*.*.*.*.*

Emmet miró a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos. Bella le ignoró y pasó una página de la revista de vestidos de novia que Alice había insistido en que se mirase. Emmet la siguió mirando, más intensamente.

— ¡Por favor! —estalló al final.

Bella levantó la mirada— ¿Qué pasa, Emmet? —se hizo la inocente.

— ¡Llámame! —le pidió— ¡Quiero saber que música me has puesto!

— Sabes que puedes mirarlo tú, ¿verdad?

Emmet le enseñó las manos— ¿Con estos dedos? ¡Tengo más posibilidades de llamar a emergencias!

Bella rio— Siempre se lo puedes pedir a Jasper, o Rosalie o alguien que entienda de teléfonos —intentó volver a su revista.

— ¡No! —de repente Bella ya no tenía revista— No quieren ayudarme, disfrutan de mi tortura.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco— ¿Y quién te hace pensar que esto no es una venganza por todas las bromas que me has hecho?

Emmet la miró con ojos de cachorrito— ¿Por favor?

Bella suspiró, rindiéndose. A veces era demasiado blanda. Sacó su móvil (que le había comprado Edward poco después de aceptar casarse con él) y marcó el número de Emmet.

"Emmi-boo's Belly-Bells" era el nombre que iluminó la pantalla del teléfono de Emmet, antes de que este empezara a sonar.

— _I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts. I'm too sexy for Mi-_

Emmet miró el móvil con una sonrisa cada vez más grande. De repente cogió a Bella en brazos y le dio muchas vueltas.

— ¡Emmet! —rio Bella— ¡Suéltame!

— Me encanta —declaró Emmet— ¡Vuélveme a llamar! ¡Vuélveme a llamar! —pidió dando botes como Alice.

Bella volvió a reír pero le llamó de nuevo.

*.*.*.*.*

Jacob le dio una patada a una lata abandonada de cerveza. Una chica joven se quedó mirando su pecho desnudo al verlo pasar. Ni siquiera eso consiguió animar al pobre licántropo.

De repente Jacob sintió una vibración en sus calzoncillos, que era donde mantenía guardado el móvil.

— _Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof-woof. Who let the dogs out? __Woof, w-_

Jacob se sacó el teléfono de los pantalones a la vez divertido, enfadado y perplejo. Su incomprensión no hizo más que crecer cuando vio que el nombre del contacto era "MUAJAJAJAJA".

Aunque abajo Jacob podía ver un número, un número que le sonaba que era de… ¿Bella?

Jacob decidió tirar su teléfono en la próxima fuente que se encontrara. Y también dejar de beber alcohol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y ahora que ya me lo he quitado de encima ya me siento mejor. ¿Debería quemarlo e irme a ver un psiquiatra?**

**Las canciones que ha usado Bella como tonos de llamada son:**

**Edward: Shut Up And Sleep With Me – Sin With Sebastian.**

**Alice: Barbie Girl – Aqua.**

**Jasper: Macarena – Los del Río.**

**Carlise: Operator – The Ready Set.**

**Rosalie: Why Can't We Be Friends – War.**

**Esme: You'll Be In My Heart – Phil Collins.**

**Emmet: I'm Too Sexy – Right Said Fred.**

**Jacob: Who Let The Dogs Out – Baha Men.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besos, CF98**


End file.
